Articulated devices are known in the prior art. Such devices usually comprise members that can fold in and out relative to each other mainly in a concertina way (in other words: in a zigzag way). A guide can be used for a controlled movement of the members of the articulated device. The devices can be driven by one or more suitable actuators.